lotm_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcanica
Volcanica is the northern province of Moonshore. Volcanica is inhabited by a large population of native wood elves along with humans and dwarves, who have in the past have waged war against each other. History Geography Volcanica is a highly diverse land, mixed with varies environments and terrain. Treacherous mountain ranges span across the exterior of province, providing natural borders with long abandoned dwarven keeps tucked away in the most remote parts. Fertile plains and tundra dot the inner regions, with vast pine and broad-leaf forests that cover the majority of it, hiding ruins of elven civilizations and temples. Wetlands and marshes are along the lower southern border with Malcainvia. Volcanica has a lot of volcanically activity with the lower southwestern border having fields of steaming gas leaking in between cracks in the ground, numerous hot springs, and geysers while the capital of Volcanica, Castle Lycanthropa Ravendaw being nestled by a chain of dormant volcanos with the most prominent one, being the Wolf's Breath Volcano. The shoreline is smooth and the waters are crystal clear with them being some of the safest coasts in all of Moonshore. Fauna Volcanica is habitat that provides a home to a wide range of fauna and animals. Deer along with bog boars, rabbits and varies species of birds thrive in the forests. Packs of feral dogs also make their home in the countryside, in highest elevations dwell some of the last Mountain Woolly Bears having been hunted to the brink of extinction. A few notably examples of Volcanican wildlife are the Fire Wolves, a unique species of wolf endemic to the region of volcanos near the capital and the northern waters of the coast are said to be the home for the critically endangered Giant Northern Squid. Due to it's close viscidity to Malcainvia and the End Coast, numerous creatures from those lands can be often found in Volcanica such as hags, night howlers, enderticks, and Spectros. Flora Volcanica's diverse environment holds a vast variety of plant life, such as the Mnesa, a blooming vine cultivated by the local wood elves. Several types of fruit bearing trees, sweet smelling flowers and hanging mosses of several distant species. Along with varies fungus and other plants with several being used for alchemy and potion making such as Noor Root. People Long ago, Volcanica was inhabited by elves, the majority being the wood elves. Small pockets of dwarves also existed within but mostly residing deep in the mountains. During the rise of Malcainvian Imperium, humans being to settle, subjugating the vast majority of the elven and dwarven population. During this time, it led to intermixing with elves and human which gave rise to a growing and large half elf population that still remains to day. Culture, Politics and Law Generally speaking, the two major religions present in Volcanica are the Golden Spanner and Ender worship, which is quite common towards the eastern border of with the End Coast. Centuries ago, though Volcanica was home to varies other faiths such as the adherents to the Malcainivan gods, with the wood elves' spiritual beliefs and reverence for the primordial forces of nature. The dwarves of Volcanica hold their own religious views with them following a faith similar to ancestor worship. However these religions lost their power, with the arrival of the Church of the Golden Spanner, eventually leading to their waning and sometimes being persecuted. Politically the realm is governed by a sole ruling noble family, who maintain a fragile balance between the varies factions, ranging from the feuding dwarven and elven groups over the trade in Mnesa and the use of it's medical properties. The ruling family is aided through this by the support of feudal lords and lesser nobility, who constantly compete for favor. Volcanica's law system being a providence of Moonshore, is under the jurisdiction of the high lord.